Captain (Vladivostok)
"Sam, the sub is a terrible weapon. A weapon that was entrusted to me to protect my country. Not to be used in private raids or even something as noble as creating Kingdom of Heaven on Earth" Captain Eduard Baranov (Russian: Едуард Баранов), most commonly referred to as the Captain (Russian: Капитан) and Ed by Sam, is a character in Metro Exodus' Sam's Story DLC. He is the former captain of the nuclear submarine docked in Vladivostok. Overview The Captain was in command of a nuclear submarine when the war broke out, but did not launch his nuclear payload, as he never received any orders. With their base destroyed, the crew sailed to Vladivostok, only to find the city devastated by a tsunami. The Captain was able to organize the survivors and settle them in the docks, where the submarine's reactors served as a power source until they built their own power station. Unfortunately, rumors of luxury and prosperity soon reached the ears of bandits, who flocked to the city in search of fortune. Despite Ed's best efforts, the bandits remained a problem until the arrival of Tom and his group. Tom proposed an alliance between their forces to drive the bandits out, which Ed reluctantly accepted. Despite Tom's group being ruthlessly efficient at the eliminating the bandits, the leaders soon clashed over the use of Ed's submarine. Tom wanted to restore submarine and use its nuclear payload to threaten other communities into cooperation to recreate a functional government and order, which Ed found unfathomable. Ed tried to drive Tom and his men away, but failed. In order to make sure the submarine never fell into Tom's hand, he and his close friends decided to refuel the nuclear reactor to set sail from Vladivostok. However, after his group managed to locate the nuclear rods, Kilm and his men ambushed them in the upper lake area of the city, leaving the Captain alone. He was ultimately ousted from his leadership position and forced to flee, becoming the most wanted man in the city due to the fact that he was the only one that knew where to find nuclear control rods and how to install them. After Sam reaches the Captain, he put him to Tom and Tom promised that he would not use the nukes and leave the settlement forever after the refueling process. The Captain reluctantly agreed but he made it clear that while he could shred some trust toward Tom, he could not trust Klim due to his brutality and his shady dealings with the bandits. To ensure the Captain cooperation and his own distrust toward Klim for potentially planning the coup against him, Tom agreed to get rid of Klim when the time came. The Captain and Sam got drunk later on to pass the time while waiting for the storm to pass. In order to get the nuclear robs, they needed to extract it from the nuclear submarine base so the Captain drove Sam to get it. After completing the extraction, they informed Tom and went back to the sub. At this time, the Captain revealed that one his friends planted a charge within the one of the nuclear robs to ensure Tom's plan never came into fruition. He then handed Sam the detonator to blow off the sub when the time came. However, he also made it clear that Tom had a choice to detonate or not as he thought that he might have wrong about Tom. Gallery Captain 1.png|Sam first met the Captain after fending the bandits. Batwing 3.png|The Captain states his absolute distrust toward Tom and makes it clear that he will never let Tom has the submarine. Detonator.png|The Captain hands Sam the detonator to detonate the nuclear rob to destroy the submarine. Category:Characters Category:Metro Game Characters